A standard five gallon bucket, typically used to contain paint, building materials, foodstuffs, or other items, generally includes a lid that fastens to the bucket using a number of attachment points that are located around the periphery of the circumference of the lid. The lid typically includes a series of slots that define segmented tabs or other moveable features that are also spaced around the periphery of the circumference of the lid and which allow the edge of the lid to be pliable to facilitate removal of the lid from the bucket. This type of lid also typically includes a removable threaded cap, which can be removed to access the contents of the bucket without removing the entire lid. This arrangement of a cap threaded onto the lid allows two modes of access to the contents of the bucket.
To remove the entire lid, a tool is typically used to pry up the segmented portions of the lid around the periphery such that when enough of the segmented portions are lifted, the entire lid can be removed from the bucket. To remove the threaded cap, especially for the first time, a tool is typically used to engage the cap such that when sufficient rotational force is applied, the cap unscrews and can be removed from the lid.
Separate tools exist for the removal of the entire lid, and for the removal of the cap. However, it would be desirable to have a single tool to accomplish both lid removal and cap removal.